Happy Birthday Harry: A Harmonian Birthday
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: After DH, HHr story, manip. crapepilogue. Today all of us are celebrating Harry's birthday. Lets see what he's doing with his Mione and family. please R&R!


_**This is a fic about Harry's birthday. Happy Birthday Harry, I'm sure you and Mione are somewhere out there and ...celebrating ;) of course I don't own HP**_

* * *

_**A Harmonian Birthday**_

Harry opened his eyes. Sun had already rose from the mountains close to the Godric's Hollow. He had seen an odd dream but he couldn't remember it well, something about Ginny and him and Ron and-. He looked smiling around but didn't find his siren next to him. A letter was on her pillow. Harry smiled and took it.

_Baby_

_This day will be the most harmonian in your life. _

_Love you_

_Your Mione_

Harry smiled wider and kissed the letter. Harmonians was his and Hermione's nickname since they got together. _I don't need my birthday to feel harmonian, the last three years are the most harmonian of my life._ He thought. He stood up and took his towel ready to take a shower, he let the soft water caress his skin as his wife had done hours ago, in the middle of the previous summer night. He shivered to the memory and smiled again. _That cupid smile will haunt me for the rest for the rest of the day. _Harry thought, still smiling.

He came out of the shower, got dressed and went down the re-made house of his parents. He smiled at the beautiful banner in the living room and the great smell of his favorite kind of coffee tickling his nose. He moved to the kitchen, croissants, coffee, orange and pumpkin juice, bread, butter and marmalade set on the table. He entered the room and two long, slim arms hugged him from behind, he turned around and gave a deep kiss to his wife, Hermione grapped her arms around his neck as he enveloped her by the waist.

She let a moan of pleasure in his mouth and responded by lifting her in the air and putting her on the tabletop. She smiled but stopped him.

'First breakfast, then the presents, then the letters, then – then your party and then me.' Hermione grinned and Harry kept kissing her, getting down to her jaw, neck and chest.

'I prefer the last part…' Harry grinned but Hermione kept him on track.

They took their breakfast, seducing each other all the while. They moved to the living room where many presents were waiting for him. They started opening cards and boxes from their friends and fans. Each Weasley had sent something deferent, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley had sent to Harry a beautiful new kit for his broomstick. George had sent him a set of his shop's jokes and fireworks. Percy had sent a book about new theories on the Aurors' methods. Ron and Luna had sent him a clock which was talking instead of ringing. Hermione was sure it was Luna's idea. Ginny sent a card with her wishes.

Hermione's parents sent a beautiful t-shirt of the national Quidditch team of England. Fellow Aurors and other friends had sent many gifts and cards as well. Harry opened last the gift Andromeda had sent him, a manipulated picture of Teddy, Tonks, Lupin, Lilly, Sirius, James, Teddy, him and Hermione was inside with a nice magical box you could hid things inside. A note was with it as well

_So you can save the precious moments with Hermione. _

'Another person like mother to us.' Hermione murmured smiling.

Many people arrived in the afternoon. Luna, Ron, Andromeda with Teddy, Neville, his grandmother, the Weasleys, (except Ginny). Some fellow Aurors, McGonagall, Hagrid and Hermione's parents. The party was small and quiet as Harry wanted it, as Harry liked to celebrate, as Hermione knew how to make it perfect for him.

Everyone was singing "Happy Birthday," Hermione was next to him, in his hug. Beaming at him, smiling and singing with the rest, Mr. Weasley was taken pictures as the song went on, and when the song was over and everyone started clapping he made the one wish he could only think of to complete his happiness. A child.

Everyone started dancing. Harry took Hermione's hand and they started dancing, hugged. Next to them Luna was giggling as George was trying to dance with her, her seven months belly was on the way. Ron came closer and took the control of the situation, giving to Luna a passionate kiss. Harry looked at both of them smiling, knowing what one day, Hermione will have the same belly. Hermione kissed him and pulled him out of his thoughts.

The party went on until midnight. One after the other, everyone wished to Harry and left. Until they were alone. Hermione smiled at him as he was sat on his favorite couch.

'Come on, wake up, I want to take you somewhere.' She smiled and Harry stood up wondering. He followed her out of their house.

'Baby, where are we-'

'Sshh you'll see,' Hermione smiled at him. Hey moved on the back side of their house. Hermione stopped and Harry did as well, looking at her smiling. She turned at him.

'Well, this is my first gift,' Hermione said smiling. She took out of her robes a small, long box. Harry took and opened it. A small wand was inside.

'If this is a joke because you hade broke mine some houses away from here…' Harry said amused. Hermione shook her head no.

'Well, that wand will help you entertaining the little one in here.' Hermione said, smiling brightly as she took his free hand and placed it above her robes on her stomach. Harry looked at her, his eyes wide.

'And I hope you and Ron will make this place a nice play ground for our little Granger-Potter.' Hermione smiled. Harry was still speechless.

'You mean- we- you – I – I-'

'Will be a daddy in less than six months, at the end of January our little one will be with us…' Hermione exclaimed not controlling her emotions any more. Harry grapped her in his hug, kissing her. He could swear his heart would fly out of his chest.

Soon after the war Harry had broke up with Ginny, unhappy by the fact that they couldn't understand and support each other. The same had happened for Hermione and Ron, which they finally broke up after a great fight the Three Broomsticks still remember. Months after Harry and Hermione had found their way to happiness to each other's arms.

And now, just two years after their marriage and their start as Aurors in the Ministry the first baby was on the way.

'I hope it's a girl,' Harry murmured and buried his face in Hermione's hair.

'Well, you are very lucky, because my baby version is on the way. And as I recon she will be stubborn and Gryffindor like us… ' Hermione said chuckling and Harry lifted her and spanned her in a circle, knowing that this was just the start of wonderful future.

That was indeed the most harmonian day in his life.

* * *

Happy birthday Harry!!! 


End file.
